The radio frequency spectrum is a tightly controlled resource divided into frequency bands allocated to various radio systems and base stations in radio systems. In order to fulfil frequency requirements, each base station operates in a given frequency region.
The frequency spectrum can be divided between different radio access technologies, such as different frequency variants of GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) system and UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System). Furthermore, a system band of a radio access technology may be divided into carrier frequencies, from which an appropriate carrier portion is allocated to each base station in the cellular telecommunication system.
The prior art solution suggests a large variety of base stations equipped with a variety of frequency band specific-electronics to cover a desired frequency space in the frequency spectrum. The need for the frequency band-specific electronics complicates the structure and operation of a base station, thus increasing the manufacturing costs of the base station. Therefore, it is desirable to consider improvements in the base station design.